nicktoonsgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons Racing
Nicktoons Racing is a Nickelodeon racing game for the PlayStation, Game Boy Advance, Game Boy Color, Windows and arcade. Playable CharactersEdit From SpongeBob SquarePants: *SpongeBob SquarePants: A loyal sea sponge who loves his job at the Krusty Krab and his pet snail, Gary. Drives a pineapple carved to look like a boat. *Patrick Star: SpongeBob's loyal, yet lazy starfish friend. Drives a boat. *Mystery Rider: A racer who, in the end, turns out to be Sheldon J. Plankton. He always tries to think of ways to steal the Krabby Patty Formula. The reason he enters the race is so he can win the year Krabby Patties. He is an unlockable character. From Rugrats: *Tommy Pickles: A small baby with a big heart who loves to have adventures with his friends. Drives the Reptar Wagon. *Angelica Pickles: Tommy's bratty cousin who loves to make fun of Tommy and his friends. Drives her pink Cynthia car. From Hey Arnold: *Arnold: A bold football-headed kid who tries to solve the problems of every day life. Drives a cardboard soapbox kart. *Helga Pataki: A girl who picks on Arnold, but secretly has a crush on him. Like Arnold, she drives a cardboard soapbox kart. From The Wild Thornberrys: *Eliza Thornberry: A girl with the ability to talk to animals. Drives a miniature version of her family's Comvee. *Darwin: A chimp who is Eliza's best friend. Drives a Jungle Jeep. From CatDog: *CatDog: A cat and dog formed together. Drive the minivan from the episode Fred the Flying Fish. From The Angry Beavers: *Norbert and Daggett: Two hip and happenin' beaver brothers. Drive together in a little log. In the GBC version, they drive separate and their names are labeled vice versa. From Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: *Ickis: A cowardly, rabbit eared monster with the great ability of looming. Drives a bettle-shaped car. From the Ren and Stimpy Show: *Stimpy: A dimwitted feline with a passion for Gritty Kitty, pre-chewed gum and his pal, Ren Hoek. Drives a litter box. Courses 1st CupEdit *Reptar Raceway (Rugats): From the Giant Reptar Robot to the Merry-Go-Round, you'll find all these fun features of the Rugrats here. *Dam Prix (The Angry Beavers): From the forset to the Beaver's Dam, it's all here. Also, you find posters of people Norb and Dag have met, plus a sombero wearing cow. *Rancid Raceway (CatDog): Rancid Rabbit is always trying to sneak his way into CatDog's business, and now he's sneaking into his very own racetrack. His Toy Store, The Cha Cha Cha Club, Taco Depot. Everything the rabbit owns is here. *Bikini Bottom Blowout (SpongeBob SquarePants): We go inside Squidward's house and go to Goo Lagoon, all based on the TV show. 2nd CupEdit *Race Madness (The Ren and Stimpy Show): Named after the Ren and Stimpy episode Space Madness. The neighborhood, The Galopogos Islands, The Mysterious Planet, The WarZone, everything you'd expect to see on Ren and Stimpy...Except Circus Midgets. *Beaver Fever (The Angry Beavers): What do Crystal Caves, a Roman Collouseum, and a Plad 70s Hallway have to do with beavers? Nothing, unless those Beavers are Norbert and Dagget. *Nearburg Rally (CatDog): In this fair town, you'll find the Greaser Dogs' Home, A Construction Site, a Baseball Field and CatDog's House. *Safari Speedway (The Wild Thornberrys): Elements of the world will be seen here, from a tropical rainforest to a sunny beach. You'll see at the very start where the Thornberrys' pitch camp. 3rd CupEdit *Monster Mania (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters): Also known as Aaahh!!! Real Racing in the GBA version, this stage is filthy and smelly, but that's how monsters like it. *Pickles' Parkway (Rugrats): Tommy's House is where you start off, later going to a jungle, Stu's Lab, and if you spot the shortcut: Angelica's Temple of Gloom. *Gritty City Circuit (Hey Arnold!): Drive through the city (at both Day and Night) and avoid parked cars, lamposts and railings. *Bongo Bangup (The Wild Thornberrys): Aztec Temples, Volcanos, Steep Hills, and just as steep turns await in this extra Thornberry track. BonusesEdit *Big City Clean Up (Hey Arnold!): A Bonus Game in 1P Mode. Grab all the presents in town to beat your record. TriviaEdit *There is an updated version of the game called Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing which has more "modern" Nicktoons characters such as Danny Phantom from Danny Phantom. The even newer version is called Nicktoons Nitro for the arcade. Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Sports Games Category:Racing Games